


A Sonnet For Firejuggler

by humane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Author Tries Not To Be Too Enthuastic And Fails, Fanwork For A Fanworker, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gist of this sonnet: Go listen to fire_juggler's works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sonnet For Firejuggler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).



> I love podfics but somehow after an hour or two of listening to someone's voice talking right into them my ears start hurting, so I've never really been able to listen to podfics for long when I was listening through my headphone. But fire_juggler's voice is awesome and soothing, her pacing's perfect and I just love her works so much. I've been listening all day and my ears are just fine how is that possible my god:D Fourteen lines are really not enough to describe her awesomeness, and I realized that on the twelfth line when I was fully gearing ap to really wax poetic so excuse the abrupt ending:( ♡♡♡

 

With rhythm, rhyme, and words I wish to speak

Where sound and quiet flow has been your means.

All consolation weary listeners seek

In your readings this avid admirer gleans.

Of stories built by words and told by voice

Yours were the first to soothe and not exhaust.

Mid-day, of wolves; of weres and troubled boys

A ship of grumpy snarks and family lost.

Then one of two men in heroic affairs

In spangly tights and in metallic suits.

By end of day came end of all old pairs;

Ere sleep I found myself with new pursuits.

And now with gratitude, with sweet delight,

With love- I bid goodnight, podficcer, goodnight.

 


End file.
